Inner Monster
by c0lew0rld
Summary: Edward was right. He was always right. I am a monster. We all are. No matter how hard we try to go against our true nature, in the end were all monsters.
1. Chapter 1

**Inner Monster**

Stephenie Meyer owns. What we wouldn't do without that wonderful woman. She's the reason we are all here writing, sharing stories, our imaginations. And I love listening to music while I write, the song I listened to while writing this is "Vevleteen- The Big Layoff " and "Rise Against - Savior" Enjoy xD

**Post Breaking Dawn.**

**Bella POV**

It's been seven years since the encounter with the volturi, Edward explained them to be a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to royalty, they enforce the law. They came to condemn us, Carlise's coven, for they have mistaken my daughter to be an immortal child. But Renesme is no immortal child, she is the most precious and special daughter anyone can have, she is simply half vampire, and half human. Renesme has grown at an incredible rate, already a young woman. . .  
"What do you think Bella?" Alice asked, Edward's favorite sister.  
Renesme was dressed in a sleek black dress. Nessie turned around, and most of her back was showing, and it came up to her knees, she looked amazingly beautiful. But also older, even though she was born seven years ago . . .  
"Oh Renesme! You look beautiful." She smile in response.  
"Thank you mom. Do you think Jacob will like it?"  
I grimaced. Oh I was sure that Jake would _love_ it. "I'm sure."  
She smiled brightly. "Thank you auntie Alice, for everything."  
"Your welcome. " They hugged. "Let's go show everyone downstairs now," She said excitedly.  
"Okay," She breathed.  
They walked downstairs as I followed behind them. Renesme froze at the bottom, biting her bottom lip because everyone gasped. They must have also noticed how grown up she looked. Alice should have picked a different dress for Renesme and Jacob's date . . .  
"Oh my, why Nessie, you look so beautiful." Said Esme.  
"Absolutely stunning," Agreed Carlisle.  
"Incredible," Said Rosalie.  
"You look so beautiful Renesme, taking after your mother," Edward said looking at me. If I could blush, I would have.  
"Thank you so much everyone."  
We could hear a car coming, so that must have been Jacob. Nessie smoothed her dress nervously, looked at me with wide eyes. I stared back and smiled.  
"Have fun Nessie, I love you so much." I told her. She grinned.  
"Be responsible," Said Edward. We both looked at him and rolled our eyes. But I know she wouldn't do anything crazy, Jacob on the other hand . . .  
We heard his car pull up, and his footsteps coming up the steps, Edward went to the door to open it for him.  
Jacob was dressed up in black pants and white shirt and black tie. Hair smooth.  
"Jacob," Greeted Edward in a hard voice.  
"Hey, is Nessie rea-" His eye's caught Nessie's, and I'm pretty sure that he just wasn't looking at her eye's, because Edward let out a low growl, and then Jacob cleared his throat. Nessie closed the space between them two. Jacob seemed aloss for words.  
"Ness, you look...very beautiful," Renesme smiled.  
"You two have a great time," Said Carlise.  
"Thanks." Said Jake.  
They walked towards the door, and Edward was still standing there, this time holding something small.  
"Here Renesme," Edward handed her a cell phone.  
She turned towards me and said ,"Mom.!"  
"Renesme, take the cell phone," Said Edward.  
"Edward," I said. He looked at me, and I let my shield down. _Really, nothing will happen, I trust Jacob. And you should trust your daughter at least, everything is going to be fine._  
"Bella, what if something happens, I am not taking that chance. Renesme take the cell phone. Now." Edward said in a hard voice.  
I glared at him, but he kinda had a point, and Alice wouldn't be able to see if something did go wrong.  
"Fine." Said Renesme matching her father's hard tone.  
She grabbed the phone roughly and she slammed the door on there way out.  
It was all silent after they left.  
"Nice one Eddy," Emmett said.  
"Shut up." Edward said.  
Emmett laughed stupidly.  
I sighed. I walked towards the living room. Alice and Jasper followed.  
"Want to hunt Jazz?" Asked Alice.  
He smiled down at her,"Thought you'd never ask."  
"Coming Bella?" Asked Alice.  
The burn in my throat answered for me. I haven't hunted for two and a half weeks. The more attention I gave to the burn, the more I couldn't think straight. Before when I was human, Emmett and Jasper made a bet to see if I would slip up in my first year being a newborn, now the bet has changed to see if I would ever slip up. I have never tasted human blood. Excellent restraint Edward called it. I was very proud.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"Bella can I talk to you," asked Edward.  
"Yeah," I said, I was pretty sure this was about Renesme.  
He walked upstairs towards his room, I followed. We entered and he shut the door.  
"Bella, you must understand why I was acting like that with Nessie and Jake, because-" I cut him off.  
"Seriously Edward, I don't see why you are getting upset in the first place. Everything is going to be f-" He cut in.  
"Fine? Bella how can you know that? Alice won't be able to see if something happens."  
"They are going to Billy's. For a dinner. What's the worst that can happen there?"  
"You weren't the one who was reading there minds."  
"Have some trust in your daughter, and there is no reason to over react-" He cut me off.  
"I do trust my daughter, It's Jacob I don't trust."  
"And why not?"  
"You really think that Jacob was having positive thoughts about our daughter, and do you think that Renesme was having positive thoughts about Jacob?"  
"Edward there both young, of course there going to think like that. But they know not to do nothing crazy. It's there hormones running-"  
"Exactly, and they will take things too far and-"  
"Edward just trust your daughter."  
"I do." He said in a hard voice. Our voice's were getting pretty sharp with each other.  
"Doesn't seem like it."  
"Well what else do you think am I suppose to do then?"  
"Stop over reacting. It's not a big deal."  
Edward just glared at me. Obviously we weren't going to come to an agreement on this.  
"Coming Bella?" Asked Alice.  
"Yes." I replied. Edward continued to glare at me as I walked out. I walked downstairs, and it just wasn't me, Alice, and Jasper going hunting anymore. Rosalie and Emmett were tagging along.  
"Everything alright?" Asked Rosalie.  
"Yes." It would be.  
We went out the back and ran west into the forest. The wind was blowing different scents. I was smelling for deer, or even better any mountain lions.  
"Go north, we will find a herd of deer," Said Alice.  
We all took off north. My throat was burning intensely, I couldn't think straight anymore and I could smell the deer, I gave myself over to my instincts. We were closing in on the deer, and my throat seemed to burn even more. All I could think of was "Put out the fire"  
Two things happened. Alice suddenly stopped and gasped, and the wind blew from the east, a sweet smelling scent. Guaranteed to put out the fire in my throat.  
"Bella. No!" Alice screamed. "Stop her! Rose call Edward and Carlise!"  
My feet were already taking me east towards the beautiful scent, but I could feel four people behind me. Chasing me or the scent. I needed to get there first. I let a growl.  
I was gaining on my prey, I was so close, and my throat burned even more. I could feel someone gaining on me, then they tackled me to the ground. I didn't even register who it was. But I growled and cursed against the arms that held me to the ground. Stopping me from my prey.  
"Jasper don't!"  
I grabbed his arm and twisted it and kicked him sideways, out of my way. He let out a growl, but I was already on my feet and in a crouch growling, but the scent was to distracting, so I chased after if again.  
Then my prey came into view. A man was facing away from me, and obviously unaware to what was going to happen. A low growl ripped from between my teeth. Mine. The blood was _mine._ The fire in my throat flared and I couldn't think of anything else.  
I could feel the others close behind me and I growled a warning at them. I was just a few feet away from the man. I caught the surprised man by the back of his shirt and yanked him to a near large tree, putting my back against it. Defensive.  
I forgot all about the others, because I could feel the heat under his skin, hear the sound of his thudding pulse. He opened his mouth to scream but I crushed his windpipe before he could make a single noise. There was just a gurgle of air and blood in his lungs, and the low moans I could not control, letting my eyes roll back in my head.  
Human blood was much different from animal blood. It could not compare. The blood was warm and sweet. It quenched the fire in my throat, calmed the nagging. I was gulping down the blood, only vaguely aware of anything else.  
Too soon the man ran dry, and I slowly came to my sane senses. What am I doing?  
I dropped the man and stepped away from him. I gasped. What have I done?  
I looked up to the seven pairs of eyes that were staring at me. Disappointment written on all there faces. How could have I done this? I just took away the life of this man. He probably had a wife, a family. A future. And now its all gone, because of me. What kind of person could do that? I didn't have an answer. It was all silent.  
"Bella," Edward finally spoke slowly. "Everything thing is going to be alright."  
I hissed. All of them seemed to get defensive.  
Alright? Alright? None of this can be alright, ever. I know what kind of person could have done this. Edward was right in the end. He was always right. I am a monster. We all are. No matter how hard we try to go against our true nature, in the end were all monsters. Shameless killers for blood.  
"Bella," Carlisle spoke. "Are you alright?" He sounded concerned. Concerned about me? What about the man I just killed. Shouldn't we take him close to town, so someone can find him atleast . . .  
"Bella." Edward spoke again, this time taking a step closer to me. I took a step back. He shouldn't be near someone like me. No one ever should.  
He took another step and I did the same.  
"Bella please, it's okay, please say something. Everythings alright love." He said soothingly.  
Okay? Alright? I couldn't take it anymore.  
"Alright?" I screamed. "Edward are you fucking blind. I just brutally murdered this man. How can it possibly be alright?" It never would be. I am a murdered.  
"Calm down Bella." Said Carlisle in a soft voice. "We will fix this Bella," He turned to the others, "Take her home."  
"Fix this? How? Really tell me how Carlisle. This thing can never be fixed nor undone." I yelled hysterically.  
I could feel Jasper sending a calming wave to me. I hissed. "Jasper stop."  
"Come on Bella," Said Edward holding out his hand. I just looked at it. A part of my didn't want to take his hand and just run away, because I was just so self disgusted with myself. And another part of me wanted to wrap my arms and sob tearless sobs. Knowing that if I was in his arms that he would make it somewhat better, he would comfort me, take me away from this self-torture. My mind was torn. Because I didn't want to be comforted. I deserved this. But I couldn't just run off on Renesme. Oh god. What am I going to tell her. I wonder what she would think of me then. Her own mother, a killer. But I should be there, for her and Edward. I knew Edward would follow me if I ran. Who would be there for Nessie? I slipped into a deep self loathing depression. I couldn't stand anyone who would want to be around me, a killer. But I _needed _to be there for Renesme.  
I looked up at Edward, I seen pain in his eyes echoed in my own. They must all hate me I thought.  
I walked forward and took his hand and looked down.  
"I'm sorry Carlise." I felt so disgusted in myself.  
"Bella everyone messes up. But it feels great to know that you are strong enough to resist the next time and the next time. It's really a wonderful feeling." Said Jasper.  
"I agree with Jasper. You are and will be strong enough to resist the urge next time. We all will support and help you out, and we will never give up on you. Ever. We all love you no matter what." Said Carlisle in a sure voice.  
I just nodded. They were just words. How did they know I will be strong enough, already, even though I hated myself for it, I wanted to go hunt for more blood. How will they know I can stop, knowing what humans _finally_ taste like. The blood rushing on my tongue. The _taste . . ._ I stopped that thought in its place. I can't think of the blood.  
"What about my eyes?" I asked. I didn't want to see them be red, not to the cause of being a newborn, but because there was blood on my hands.  
"Well usually a couple deer clear that up Bella," Said Carlisle softly. "Alice," He said, he was making sure to see if our hunt would be a success. To see if anyone else would die because of me.  
"All clear Carlisle," She said in a low voice. "We're going south."  
"Okay."  
We all ran in a steady place, Edward still holding my hand. I could feel them all tense when we crossed the deers scent. It didn't smell appetizing.  
There were eight deer.  
"Bella take as much as you want," Said Edward.  
I sighed. I stepped forward letting go of his hand. I crouched down, and went for the buck. I threw him down and broke his neck. Putting him out of his misery quick. The rest scattered but then Carlisle and Edward stopped two. Probably for me, just in case. My eyes tightened at the thought.  
I bit down on his neck and the blood was flowing into my mouth. It was horrible. But I kept drinking. Soon the deer was dried and I got up and took Edward's deer and drank again.  
When I was done I hoped that my eyes weren't red.  
"How are they." I said looking into Edward's eye's.  
"They are honey gold." He smiled at me.  
I looked down, unable to keep looking at him.  
We all went running towards the house and it was 9:45  
Renesme would be home in 15 minutes.  
We all walked into the dinning room. I sat down by Edward, across from Esme. Alice sat next to Esme to her left, and Jasper next to Alice. Rosalie across from Jasper and Emmett just standing behind her. Carlise was sitting at the front.  
I spoke one of my concerns from the forest.  
"I don't know if Renesme should know about . . . this." I said in a low voice. My voice sounded different. Almost dead, but I could even hear the deep sadness in it, only thing that kept it alive.  
"No she shouldn't." Said Rosalie. "She would be worried about you, and she shouldn't worry when nothings wrong." She said almost ignorantly.  
"This is Bella's decision." Said Edward in a hard voice, glaring at Rosalie.  
"I think it would be best if the conversation is put on hold, we should not bring it up, but if it ever came up then maybe Bella you tell her whatever you think is best for her." Said Carlise.  
"I agree," Said Emse.  
"So do I," Said Alice and Jasper.  
"Same" Agreed Emmett.  
That made sense. But I would dread the day when the conversation would come up, I didn't want my daughter to know about the man I killed. But I didn't want to lie to her.  
"Alright." I said.  
I got up and walked upstairs into Edward's bedroom and stared out the window. No one followed. I expected Edward to follow, but he was probably having some conversation with Alice about me.  
I wanted to be alone anyways. I could barely stand it in there. But I heard a chair move, and Edward coming upstairs. He walked in pausing at the door, I stood my back to him.  
"Bella," He said in a soft voice. "Please talk to me, I'm so worried." His voice broke. I was causing him pain from my own pain.  
Talk to him, talk to him and tell him that he was right, that we are monsters. Then he would say something like " I always knew you would regret becoming what I am," He would end up blaming what I have done on himself. Like always when I messed up.  
I turned around, and looked him in the eye, I felt so lost. I needed Edward. I wanted him. But how could be want me after what I have done.  
He walked towards me. He put his hands on my face and I leaned into them. I closed my eyes and let the pain burst out of me.  
I was in his arms sobbing. He just held me while I cried tearless sobs.  
"Oh Bella," I heard so much pain in his beautiful voice. It hurt me even more.  
I brought his face to mine and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back. Our hands moving over each other. He brought us to the bed. He pushed me down on the bed and I brought him with me. I couldn't bear to let him go.  
We just layed there with his arms wrapped around me.  
I wondered if Renesme would notice anything, she was a smart girl. It's best if she doesn't notice anything. She wouldn't want a monster for a mother. A killer, who hunted for blood. Who would take someones life away, everything from them just so I can feed.  
And I still wanted the blood. More , there would never be enough, I wanted it all. And that's why Renemse could never ever find out. Because I was sure that Carlisle put to much faith in me. The second the blood reached my tongue, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to just feeding on animals. I didn't want to acknowledge this. Because I was afraid. Afraid to lose everything, Edward, my daughter, my family. . . afraid to come to realizations with myself that there was no going back.  
We heard Jacob's car pulling up.

Hope you enjoyed reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, sorry I didn't write. **

"Would you like to go downstairs?" Asked Edward? We could hear Renemse and Jacob walking towards the door.  
"Yes." I replied. Everything needed to seem as if nothing happened, everything was normal, perfect. Even though it wasn't, even though I was changed. My whole insight of hunting. . . That's something I didn't want my daughter worrying or knowing about. We got off the bed and left the room.  
While we walked down the stairs I could see that everyone seemed to tense. Just like my first day becoming a vampire, only difference was that Alice was on guard too. I guessed why everyone was acting the way they were. They were scared the second I smelled Nessies scent that I would viciously lose control and try to attack her. My own daughter! I was shocked, yes I did slip up and kill my first human, but that didn't mean once I caught a whiff of my daughters scent I was going to lose control. I was very angry that they would all come to that conclusion. I let out a low growl and glared at everyone in the room. Everyone tensed more. Renesme and Jake walked up the stairs and into the house. They must have wondered why everyone was waiting in the living room for them.  
"Nessie!" Alice squeled.  
"Alice!" She replied. They both hugged each other.  
I was furious, I could see that Alice was doing that on purpose to distract her from coming to see me right away, and to make sure that Emmett and Jasper were by my sides. _Just in case._ The thought made me see red; I was furious and frustrated. Jasper caught onto my mood and stood in front of me blocking me while Edward held my by the waist, even though it felt like he was restraining me. I couldn't take any more. I let my shield down for a moment.

**I know what you guys are doing. I need to go for a walk by myself, don't follow me. Tell Nessie I will be back later.**

I stepped out of Edward's arms as Renemse and Alice were just finishing there hug. I walked up to Edwards room and I could feel everyones eyes on me.  
"Where's mom going dad?" Asked Renesme.  
"For a walk" Said Edward with a stiff voice.  
"Where, is something wrong.?" Asked Renemse.  
"No Nessie." Replied Edward.  
I jumped out of Edwards window and ran , jumping over the river and into the wild, full of life forrest. I could smell our previous scents and ran in a different direction. I didn't want to follow them. I noticed I was going towards Seattle. About 5 minutes into my run my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and knew it was going to be Edward.  
I anwered, "Hello"  
"I'm behind you," Said Edward.  
I picked up speed. But I could hear the air whooshing as Edward did the same thing. I didn't know how long he was following me for but I had an advantage. He couldn't catch me as for I was already ahead of him by more than 150 miles.  
"Where are you going my Bella?" Edward asked in a hurt voice. "I thought you weren't going to run"  
I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Edward I just couldn't be there, the way all of them were acting, asif I was going to hurt my own fucking daughter!" I yelled in desperation.  
"Bella they were just taking precautions."  
Precautions my ass. That's my daughter not theres. How fucking dare they.  
"That's my daughter, they had no right. Please turn around and see our daughter, as for I can't. I need some time to think, I will be back tonight. I promise. I love you." I shut the phone.  
I continued running towards Seattle. It was about 10:30 and I was on the outskirts of the city. I wanted to hunt. Not for animal blood, but that delicious blood I've tasted earlier today. I went towards the downtown area walking and looking for prey. Someone who would be willing to walk with me somewhere dark...alone. My phone was buzzing in my pocket again. I ignored it. There was a bar across the street from me, and I walked into it. I sat down on the stool farthest away from everyone. I sat there sitting very still until a group of younger guys spotted me. The Blond haired one, the cockiest one said, "Damn, Hey baby you waiting for someone?"  
I looked up at them and seen that they were drunk and smile invitingly at them. All four of them walked towards me and asked the bartender for a beer for me. I sat there looking at them. "So are you?"  
I looked at the blond in the eye and replied, "Not really." I smiled exposing my teeth.  
"Mmm, maybe me and you could go somewhere beautiful.." He said surprisingly confident, looking back at his boys who were smiling approvingly.  
"Hmm, maybe we can.." I said slyly. He smiled wickedly and winked at me. He obviously didn't know what was coming for him. I stood up and followed him out the back.  
He grabbed me by the waist. "Whoa baby, your cold. Here I'll warm you up."  
He steered us towards a backlane and pushed me up against the wall. I just simply smiled at him as he attempted to kiss my neck. My phone was buzzing like crazy in my pocket.  
I grabbed him and pressed him against the wall in vampire speed. He looked stunned and slightly worried, but seemed to shake it off, probaly thinking it was just the drink.  
I could feel the heat under his skin, his heartbeat going at an incredible rate as I started smelling his neck. The venom was pooling in my mouth, my instincts telling me to kill this young niave man. He sensed he must have been in danger and tried to push me away from him. I just held him fast and twisted his arm almost breaking it. He screamed for half a second until I covered his mouth.  
"Mmm, what's the matter, don't wanna play anymore?" I said menacingly smiling at him. "No one is going to hear you."  
I pressed my hand at his throat feeling the vein there. I couldn't wait anymore, I needed his blood. I growled and tilted his head back as his feeble attempt to get away from me. I just followed my instincts and bit down upon his neck and welcomed the liquid that was in my mouth. It was a complete bliss. Jasper and Emmett were right, this is better than sex, well almost. I thought I was going to be able to enjoy my prey until I heared them. It was four vampires running towards us. I stopped and listened, they were close. I froze when they came into view, Edward first, then Carlisle then Jasper and Emmett. They slowed into a walk, we all heard the man's moans and I dropped him letting him barely crawl away. I just stood there glaring defensively at them.  
"Bella, you need to think about what you are doing." Said Carlisle in a firm voice.  
I laughed. "Why Carlisle? It's our true nature to hunt and kill humans isn't it?"  
Thats when Edward cut in. "Bella listen to yourself. Come on lets go. Now." He said angrily.  
I looked at him, "No" I replied. Jasper tried to send a calming effect on me, I just shook it off. I wanted to hunt more.  
Carlisle took a step towards the helpless human on the ground. I slid into a crouch and growled fiercely at him.  
Jasper and Emmett slightly crouched ready to attack. I growled at them seeing red. That's when Edward jumped at me and grabbed me by the waist. I threw him off while Emmett grabbed my arms and restrained me. I growled at him and watched as Carlisle helped trying to save the young man. I twisted out of Emmetts arms and tried to move towards Carlisle. Edward jumped into a crouch in front of me startling me. I smiled and slipped into a crouch.  
"Bella, stop please." He said firmly.  
I lounged at him, he dodged my attack and spun me around and pinned me to the ground. I growled at him trying to thrash my arms to get free. I hitched my leg around his waist and rolled on top of him and had his arms pinned. My instinct was to bite his neck. But something else happened, and I seen how I was pinning Edward... and I was completely turned on. He must have sensed that and used it as an escape. He lifted me up and had my hands behind my back. I leaned into him, wanting him there, right now.  
"I'm going to get her out of here." He said to Carlisle stifly.  
Carlisle quickly nodded.  
He picked me up and ran. About 7 minutes he let me on my feet. We were in the middle of the woods and he was looking concerned at me.  
"Bella," He whispered. "What happened?"  
We were about arms length from each other and I closed the distance. He tensed thinking I was going to attack. But I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled up at him. I knew my eyes were red, and I didn't care.  
"Mmm, Edward let's go hunting." I said seductively.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist holding me to him.  
"Bella we have to go, Renesme is worried about you."  
I let my arms fall and walked back out of his grasp. He was starring intently at me. I smiled and jumped into the nearest tree.  
"Bella?" Said Edward.  
I laughed and jumped to another one so I was behind him. Before he could turn around I pounced on his back and kissed his neck. He turned around to face me but I flew behind him again. He tried again but I just dodged out of his way. Then he jumped away from me before running at me and pinning me against a near by tree. I moaned and rocked my hips against his. I was stronger than him because I had human blood in me. I let him press up against me and kiss my neck. His hands searching my body.  
I could feel his erection against my thigh and I giggled slightly. I pushed him away and crouched down and sprung at him. We fell to the ground with me on top of him. He had his hands on my hips and looked at my red eyes and pulled me down to kiss him. His lips were hard against mine and moved in desperation. He rolled us till he was hovering over me.  
He started moving hard against me on the forrest floor. I was moaning in tempo with his thrusts, as he started going harder, rougher and faster. I reached down to his zipper on his pants until I freed his erection. My hand began to stroke him and he shuddered. He started thrusting into my hand and I gripped tighter. His hands made it to the waist band of my jeans and roughly pulled them down. He growled as he spread my legs. My legs were quivering with anticipation, I could feel his tip at my centre. He voilently thrusted up into me, he moaned and whipsered, "So tight."  
I screamed into his neck, my hands clawing at his back. He stilled inside me and gently pulled out. He kissed my cheek and and entered me again, this time not as hard. I moaned and rocked up against him. He set a fast hard and rough pace and I was in complete bliss. He climaxed inside me, growling and moaned loudly. Didn't take that long for me to start reaching my climax. As I started to pulse around his huge erection he growled and pulled out of me. I looked up at him wondering what he was doing. I moaned in desperation, needing that release.  
"Bella, we need to go. Now." He said breathlessly pulling up his pants. "Get up and get dressed."  
I looked up at him annoyed. He pulled me up and started dressing me.  
"Edward what are you doing?" I said.  
"We need to hunt something to cover up your eyes." He said quietly.  
Ahh yes, my eyes. Renesme would be wondering about them. Oh my god, what about the man from the bar. I felt so horrible.  
"We all slip up sometimes Bella. Keep that in mind." He said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Edward, I - I'm so-" He cut me off.  
"Don't apologize my Bella. Come, we have to hurry."  
We were on the outskirts of Forks, listening for nearby dear. We found a herd right away and I took down the buck. Uggh the taste was horrible.  
I looked up at Edward who was already finished his. He smiled at me and I knew my eyes were back to being topaz.  
We ran to the house and I slowed a bit pulling Edward, letting my shield down.

**What does Renesme know?**

"Nothing." He mouthed. I nodded and we walked up the stairs.  
"Mom!" Nessie shouted and we embraced at the door. "Where did you go?"

Yaaaah, update soon I promise this time lol 


End file.
